Cupid Did Something Wrong
by Wind Kunai
Summary: oneshot/drabbles; Property of Usui and she started to scream at the top of her lungs. Love, a funny thing.
1. Punctuality

She is thirty minutes late. Dear God. She promised me at school that she will not be late this time but _no_, she is still late. Here I am, stuck at a party that I am not supposed to be at!

That girl will taste _hell,_ not only that I will lecture her. Stupid, stupid Aoi. I sit down in an empty sofa and sip my drink- nothing alcohol although there is some in the back room.

A guy from a distance catches my eye. He is stunning; but I would not say it aloud. He has green eyes and silky blond hair- he knows how to dress himself, too. He left the first few buttons of his casual white dress shirt unbuttoned. He walks up to me and looks at me. I look back- suddenly nervous.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Misaki, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you fell from heaven."

You better get here **fast**, Aoi, because I think I just got sent to hell.

* * *

**Listening:** nothing.

**Subject:** Restaurant City loveeeeee.

Crappy one shot. D: but more to come since I absolutely adore this pairing. I'm happy that they finally made a slot for kaichou!


	2. Ten

1. **Instant**

Usui knew he fell in love with her smile once he laid eyes on it.

2. **Lightening**

Her greatest fear before meeting him.

3. **Forever**

"You said it."

"And I mean it."

4. **Photo**

Masaki snapped at Usui, telling him to take a picture because it will last longer. She did not know that he actually did take a picture of her.

5. **Infinite**

Masaki treasures all the little things in her heart, no matter how much, she will remember it all.

6. **Jealousy**

Usui is the only one who knows that Masaki has the longest and stunning legs that a woman can ever have. And it's going to stay that way.

7. **Dance**

When she danced in his arms, she ended up stepping on his feet. Instead of the frown she should have deserved, Usui bestowed her with the gentlest smile that she has ever seen in her life.

8. **Eerie**

There is an eerie noise that creep Usui out. That eerie noise coming from his heart whenever she is around would not stop. He didn't know when it will cease but that noise, that _eerie_ noise, is making him do funny things.

9. **Joy**

Usui can name three times where he experienced joy; the time where he met Masaki—although, it was more like hell, the time where they shared their first kiss, and the time when their first baby was born.

10. **Twilight**

"You got into that fad, too?" The handsome blonde man asked, staring at Masaki.

"It's rather…interesting." She replies, defending the poor book.

"What do you like about it?"

"You see it's…"She mumbles the last part.

"What?"

"Edward Cullen." He always liked the fact she would never lie to him.

* * *

**listening: **nothing again. Dear baby, its been two nights in row.

**subject: **auauauauauau! I love au!

I feel kind of bad for this chapter. I'll make the next one better!


	3. Too Many to Drink

"You are a brave soul." Usui's friend said, giving him a small smack on his back. "Out of all the fishes in the sea, it has to be Misaki."

"I don't think she's a bad choice." Usui retorts, snorting back. He takes a drink from his drink and closes his eyes.

"I can only imagine your first kiss with her." He says, smirking. "Did she hit you?"

"No, rather she was the first one to confess."

"You work wonders my man. Are you hooking me with a girl soon too?"

"Only a miracle a lifetime." Usui's cell phone rings, playing a familiar tune of '_gotta catch 'em all!_' He receive a text message. _(I kind of miss you.)_ He smiles, chuckling to himself. She sure knows how to make him happy. "I think I am going to go home now."

"To cheat on me with Misaki?"

"I think you have one too many to drink." Usui retorts.

* * *

**listening:** over my head - the fray**  
subject:** i want to do something cute with this couple.

sorry for the lack of interaction. D: i feel bad that i lied.


	4. It's Kind of Hot

**It's Kind of Hot.

* * *

**

"Why are you here, Usui?" She mumbled as she opened her front door.

"It's pouring." He bluntly stated, she moved aside to let him in.

"It's 12 am. Why aren't you home?" She said, dragging her feet. Luckily, no one is home. Her mom decided to take a small part time job outside the city for three weeks-- she said the pay was double of what she got here. As for her little sister, she went on a camping trip with her class- sucks to be her in the rain.

"I was taking a walk." He responded.

"Want any tea?" She asked, deciding not to pester him. He followed her into the kitchen, where she brought out a cup and a tea bag.

"Nothing for yourself?" Usui asked.

"No, wait here, I'll get you a towel." She scrambled out of the kitchen, leaving him alone with the warm cup of tea.

He stared at the arising steam. He didn't come to her house on purpose but lost in his thoughts, his feet brought him here. He frowned remembering why he even took a walk in the first place; he was lonely. He almost chuckled aloud when he found himself ringing Misaki's doorbell. He heard her walking in. She threw a fluffy blue towel to him.

"The bathroom is here." She pointed down the hall. "Make sure you turn off the lights before heading to the bathroom." Then she retired to her room.

Misaki was tired from the school day, Luckily, it'll be the weekend tomorrow. She plopped onto her bed, ready to sleep. The room was slightly cold because of the weather condition. She watched the rain fall and hit the window.

Misaki let her mind wander about the guy that was inside her bathroom at that very moment. Probably taking off his shirt to wipe his strong, toned-- a blush and a frown stopped her mind in her tracks. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes-- trying to regain her composure.

Then she felt a large hand tap her shoulder. She flipped around. Suddenly losing the composure that she worked so hard to maintain.

Usui stood in front of her, with all his male glory. The jeans he wore was lose, exposing parts of his boxers—plaid with the colors blue and green, and was low enough to see the top of his hip bones. Her face heated up as her eyes began to move upwards his well-toned stomach—now that is what you call a washboard! The towel she gave him was around his neck, dangling, ready to fall off if there was a slight movement. Or that she can grab the towel and pull him close to herself and roughly kiss him.

Unfortunately, Usui caught her in the act of checking him out and shook her out of her fantasy.

"You like what you see?" He chuckled. Her mouth gaped, unable to say a comeback. Without a sound, he began to move closer. He dragged his slender finger down the side of her face. Misaki bit her lip and clenched her fists. As his finger reached her neck and slid down to her shoulder, her breathing began to increase tenfold. She was sure by now that Usui can hear her heartbeats. Usui's face was way too close now.

His emerald eyes glinted with mischief and a smirk dawned on his handsome face. She couldn't help but think about how _good_ he looked at the moment. As his lips began to make their way to hers, she licked her lips, hoping it wasn't too dry. Just before their lips met, a voice shook through the entire room.

"Misaki, wake up." A voice called out. Her eyes fluttered open and saw the light making its way pass her shades. "It's unlike you to be oversleeping. I'll drive you to school." Her mother called out, closing her door so that Misaki can get ready.

She sat up and brought her hands to her face, finding herself blushing and overheated. She couldn't believed that she just dreamed about a half naked Usui attempting to kiss her. A **half naked** Usui, for God's sake. As she got up, she started incoherent mumbles and curses about how bad the school day will be if she said Usui. Since she will remember the dream and his lips that were supposed to meet hers.

_It__ was so close. Damn it. _

She cursed even more as the thought lingered in her mind.

* * *

**Listening to: **Nothing.

**Subject:** Mad at my boyfriend cause he's playing wow and not paying any attention to me.

The scene started out slow, I think. I need some action in my writing. Anyways, I felt my heart beating so fast when Usui and Misaki kissed. Dear God, fangirl-ing is due. Oh prom's this weekend, I still haven't picked out my dress. I'll update by this week, no worries. Haha. Lates.


	5. Buy You a Drink

**Buy You a Drink

* * *

**

She needed a break, _badly. _She worked way too hard this week. Her work hours are running for a world records; tipping the charts by 147 hours. She was left with 3 hours of sleep but she needed to work, her mom was just sent to the hospital. Her feet dragged against the cemented floor as the lights above her flickered on. Only 3 hours until her bar tending job. She let her eyes close as she fell on the bed.

She was out the door, throwing her dress shirt on and roughly tying her tie. She pulled up her hair into a messy ponytail. The manager laughed as he helped her with her vest, saying something about overworking. Misaki mumbled back about needing money then he left her alone to work.

Sometimes she hated this job. The music was always blasting—she swore that it was on max volume. Sometimes she comes across drunken men and women trying to get her to go with them after work. Sometimes she would mix up the order and receive no pay for the drink she made. But everything is made up with the hefty pay check that comes along with this work.

Tonight was supposed to be a busy night, due to the fact it is Friday and a rich man rented the entire place just for a party. She reread the instructions on the drinks she was supposed to prepare before the actual party. She mumbled to herself as she pulled out a hundred and five glasses.

A small smile of satisfaction appeared on her tired face as she approached her last glass. The room began to darken, signaling that the party is about to start. The guy who rented the place out had already stopped by to say hi and thanks to her. He had beautiful platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes to match, English, Misaki guessed. He was stunning, if she thought about it.

"Take the night off, you did enough." A manly voice said, Misaki turned around and found her manager. He smiled to her and urged her to the locker rooms to change.

"But you're short on people!" She protested.

"We'll deal without you. We did before and we can do it again, Misaki-chan." Without further protests, she grabbed her extra change of clothes from her locker. She decided to go say thanks to the manager instead of taking the back door way, like she usually does.

When she entered, the club was booming, people were packed into the dance floor. The crowds begun to make the room hot, to the point where Misaki had to remove her jacket, revealing a form-fitting asphalt t-shirt. She growled, losing sight of her manager.

"You seem mad." She turned around and was greeted by the same beautiful blonde hair as before but his eyes are a forest green instead of the original ocean blue. Flabbergasted, Misaki turned back around and ignored him. She hoped that he did not notice her blushing over him. He's more handsome than the last, this guy in front of her is indeed younger, maybe his early twenties. That in turns makes him about the same age about her and a spark of hope ignited but it was quickly squashed by Misaki's hate for men. All of those thoughts ran through her head in less than three seconds flat.

"Frustrated is more the word for it." She retorted, regaining her composure and remembering her hate for men. She held as much contempt for this dashingly charming man as possible. Probably a player, she kept telling herself.

"May I ask why?" He chuckled, following her as she moved through the dancing crowd. Misaki found herself at ease with this guy, with a need to answer, and talk to him. It was rather unnerving.

"Looking for someone." She mumbled and surprised that he even caught what she had just said.

"You should check the bar; maybe the person you are looking for is near there." Misaki nodded to his suggestion, it was very logical. She made her way back to the bar, making small talk with the man. His name is Usui; she thought it was a rather interesting name for a English-looking male.

"He isn't here." Misaki sighed.

"Since we're here, let me buy you a drink."

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes. Exhaustion began to hit her as she drank the alcohol but her muscles began to relax. Misaki did not know why she even accepted the drink in the first place. She does not even have a liking towards alcohol. Maybe it's the party, maybe it's the overworking, or maybe it's _this_ guy. None the less, she downed the drink as Usui sat nearby, watching her. He leaned onto the table, smirking, smiling, Misaki couldn't tell anymore.

"How about dancing with me for a change of scenery?" The question caught her off-guard, never in her entire life a guy asked her to dance with him. You think she'd be jumping up and down from excitement that a guy, let alone that he's sexy beyond imagination but Misaki is Misaki. She gaped like an octopus at him. Before she knew it, she was being pulled into the raging dance floor.

"Better not try something perverted, you alien." She warned as he flashed a smile.

"I'll try to control myself."

Although Usui had his larger hands around her wrists, she still found herself awkward. He guided her with the beat of the music until Misaki was semi-comfortable then she felt the hold on her release.

The alcohol must be getting to her head because she noticed that she didn't care if she was a little too close to Usui. Or the fact that she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt his hot breath against the side of her head and his arms finding its home around her thin waist. The world was their own as the DJ played one song from the next.

Somehow, Misaki found herself never wanting the night to end. She felt that there's no one else besides Usui and her and that her troubles were insignificant and no longer needed attention to. She liked the way his body felt against her. She felt protected in his larger frame. Feeling her body shiver with delight, she pressed harder against his chest, stomach, legs, whatever she can get closer to. She could barely move her feet and hoped that Usui didn't mind too much.

She mimicked the other girls around and found her back towards Usui's chest. Dipping and grinding, she heard a muffled groan from the man behind her. A butterfly fluttered when she felt his hand slithering up from her stomach. She held his other hand as she matched his rhythm. She didn't know a hand could be so cold, it made her want to grip it harder and never let it go. Halfway through the song, he gripped her waist tighter before he flipped her back around so that his chest matched against hers.

"I'm trying to control myself, Misaki-chan." He whispered into her sensitive her, breathing a little too hard. She quietly yelped at the strange ticklish sensation. Misaki grinned and decided to talk into his ear too.

"Maybe I don't want you to."

Misaki felt the faintness of his lips brushing against the side of her cheek as she laid her head down onto his shoulders. Surprisingly disappointed, the club had begun to empty, soon only leaving only a few drunken people and their friends behind. She had to admit it, dancing was fun.

Before she knew it, she told Usui where she lived when he offered her a ride home. She stumbled into her apartment, tripping on something. Misaki closed her eyes to meet her floor but it never came.

* * *

**Listening to:** unwell – matchbox twenty**  
Subject: **I listened to the song like 10049859322325 times this week.

It's finals week. Almost done with school! I'm sorry for the late updates. My excuse on late update is…WoW. The game's unhealthy yet so entertaining. You guys are lucky that I didn't write a fiction based on something remotely close to WoW. Like blood elves, KT, OS, oh joy. ANYWAYS, sorry for that ramble.

Thanks for the reviews, it _**made**_ my day. LONG LIVE USUIxMISAKI. UsMi? Usaki? I like Usaki. It's easy to remember.


	6. The Hangover

**TH3 Hangover**

Groggily, I blinked myself awake. The sunlight made its way towards my bed. My room held a distinct smell of the man from last night. If I recall, his name was Usui. I held my breath for a minute as I opened my eyes. Dear God. This is not my room. The only possibility I can think of was that I am in Usui's room. Alone with the perverted alien. Overnight. And damn, I got a hangover. To my relief, I found my clothes the way they were from the night before. My shirt was a bit crinkly but that was all the damage that was done.

As I got up from the white and navy bed, the room was filled with the scent of something delicious. My stomach began to growl. I left the safety zone of the room and entered a narrow hallway.

"I'm glad you're doing alright."

"Don't scare me so early in the morning." I complained, holding my head. I felt a big headache coming on.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon, dear."

I gaped at him. I was asleep for _that_ long? I need to go to work. Thoughts and worries began to flow out, I started to pace without knowing it. Usui grinned and took my hand.

"Call them and apologize. Then everything will be fine. After you can spend the day with me."

"I need to work, though."

"Your mom will not be happy if you worked yourself to the point of fainting." He retorted, guiding me back to the room I was in earlier. A surge of electricity shot up my body as we crossed the door and into the room. My face was red for sure.

"How did you know about my mom?" My mind was on his long and slender fingers that were around my wrist. If he told me that he stalked me at that moment, I don't think I would have cared. I had an urge to grip his hand again just like last night. Last night was such a blur but I felt like a ton of stress was lifted off my shoulders.

"You talk in your sleep." He chuckled, probably at the memory. "Very cute." He handed me a large button up shirt and some shorts. I frowned, they were women's shorts. "The shorts were my mom's but she didn't leave a shirt behind. So you have to wear one of mine."

"Thank you." I took it and entered the bathroom. I changed out of my working clothes, instantly relieved. Unwillingly, I slipped into the shower. The grime and sweat got to me. I can smell the musk and alcohol of the club on my skin. I hoped the shower will cleanse me of the smells. And it worked like a charm. Instead of the club, I smelled like Usui now. Which I don't really mind…

I opened the door and the next thing I knew was that I was over his broad shoulder. I punched him as my face began to turn to a brilliant red.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, pounding his back. He gave no sign of being hurt.

"Manhandling you." He said. I began to pound him even more.

"I will not sleep with you!" I screamed. "Rapist!" He started to laugh as he dropped me onto his bed.

"I would love to sleep with you but you need some shut eye." He said, sitting next to me on the bed. He got up and shot me one last look- that look with that incredible smile. Suddenly I found myself unable to stay awake. It was soft. Maybe this guy is not bad.

* * *

**Listening to:** 너라고(It＇s You) - Super Junior & Again and Again - 2PM

**Subject:** In love.

SUPER EFFIN' JUNIOR LOVE & 2 P M FANGIRL.

Anyways, short and not too sweet chapter. I'm not a fan of this one.  
Oh the next two chapters will be interesting though. :D It's AU. Gotta love that.


	7. Usui's Specs

**Usui's Specs**

* * *

Time: I believe it's 2m a.m. in the morning.  
Setting: My bed, couch, and only piece of furniture in my entire complex.  
Event: I discovered something that can change my entire life.

Maybe it's because of my fever that got me all hype up. My face is burning for sure. I can't walk in a straight line when I tried to get a cup of water. Holding the wall for support, I had to find my way around my kitchen. As I brought the water with me to go back to bed, I stepped into something soft. It was a towel. I cringed, it was still damp. Oh it was damp from earlier. Misaki, she was here until I fell back asleep. I didn't even notice her moving from on top of me.

I sat onto my couch and wrapped the blanket around me. It smelled like her. It was refreshing and had a slight citrus scent entangled into my own musk. Such a silly girl, I chuckled.

"What a sly girl." I muttered, recapping on today's events. From the time she entered my door way and making herself at home was tempting. I loved the way her smaller frame felt against mine's as I backed her against the wall. I felt her breath hitching and her heart beating a little fast. It excited me. I chuckled again as I thought of what came next. She had pushed me back, worried about my fever.

The porridge was disgusting.

When she said she was willing to wipe my body, I was shocked. My stomach began to do twists and knots but I doubt Misaki didn't know what she was getting herself into. When I hugged her, everything felt so right. The world held its breath and stopped its time, just for me, so I can treasure and soak up the moment.

I can't wait to hold her again. I placed the towel back into the basin and laid down to sleep.

So here's my discovery: I fell in love with the foxy pres.

I closed my eyes and I hope that Misaki will come in and check on me again.

* * *

**Listening to**: Gee - SNSD(Girl's Generation)  
**Subject**: 24; probably my favorite chapter from these entire manga so far.

Gee, gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby.

A little recap on Usui's day with Misaki. Lol the AU's are next. :P I hope you enjoyed this one!  
Also, in this chapter; this is the first time Misaki sees Usui with his glasses. She probably thought, dang he's **yummy** because I know I did. XD.

I'm just procrastinating on studying for my Japanese class tomorrow. It's officially 12am and have about 20-something hiragana to memorize.


	8. Misaki and the Perverted Alien

**Misaki and the Perverted Alien

* * *

**

**Wizards and witches**, controllers of magic.

"_Isn't he cute?"_

"_He's sexy."_

Well, they may have magic, but good looks still work like a **charm**.

-----

Misaki felt her jaw drop as she gazed at the yellow parchment paper. It's wax seal was torn off, and Misaki couldn't find a single shred of will to close her gaping mouth. When she did, she took a deep breath and stared at it some more.

"Honey, you'll never get anything done with your mouth open hanging out like that."

"Mother," She turned her head. "is" Misaki held out the letter. "this a fake?"

"Oh dear." Her mother smiled. "It isn't. Looks like you are headed for Hogwarts for school. Isn't this exciting?"

-----

Misaki ran up the stairs; she hoped that she won't get caught at this time of the night. It was past midnight when she, finally, found the painting to access the Gryffindor common room. She mumbled the password to the half-sleeping portrait and it swung open. She climbed through the hole and was enveloped in heat.

She sighed in relief. She ended up staying with a Ravenclaw girl; she was crying about something over Harry Potter. Apparently, they have a 'thing' going on and she was rather confused on what to do.

Now a fifth year, she sinks slowly into the couch. All of the days event rushed over her, Harry Potter and Cho, helping out with Perfect duties, and classes. Another sigh lingered in her mouth.

"Usui, stop!" A girl giggled from behind her. She whipped her head around and found a blond guy with a girl with long black hair and a badger insignia on her robe. He smiled slightly and released his hold on her when he spotted Misaki glaring at them.

"You, go back to your dorm." Misaki pointed at the girl. The girl muttered something like she's going to end up being one annoying perfect and made her way out of the common room. The guy, Usui, was almost out of the common room, heading for the stairs that'll lead to the boy's dorms. "You stop." He froze and stuffed his free hand into his pocket and his other held his robe loosely.

"Where do you plan to go this late at night?" Misaki asked, crossing her arms.

"No where that you'll be interested Misaki-chan. Unless you'll like to join me." He grinned then focusing his gaze on the smaller human form.

"Stupid, don't get caught next time." With that she fell back into the couch and let the warm fire wash over her. Misaki can't find the energy to move to her bed. She was tired to the bone. She stayed up until five a.m. to finish a paper for potions then this whole Harry fiasco. She shivered, the fire was not warm enough. A black cloth fluttered over her, landing on top just like a blanket.

"Borrow it for tonight." Misaki glanced upwards and found herself staring into shining jade eyes that are perfectly framed with light blonde hair. He wore a smile on his face and Misaki gave a fail of an attempt of a smile back. Usui chuckled and placed his larger hand onto her head.

"Night Misaki-chan."

-----

"Do you think she's alive? She's been sleepin' out here for a couple of hours."

"Ron, stop being a nuisance."

Misaki groaned, feeling the mother of all headache approaching her. She held her head as her eyesight began to unblur. She was faced with a redhead and a girl with long curly brown hair. Ron and Hermione, Misaki reminded herself. The best friends of Harry Potter. They sat there with worry eyes, well, the girl was worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked, reaching over to feel her forehead.

"I'm fine." Misaki said, smiling. She is an absolute sucker for girls. "I had a late night."

"Oh morning Harry." Hermione glanced up and waved.

"Whose this?" He asked after he returned her greeting.

"I am," Misaki began.

"Misaki-chan."

"Usui." She sternly said, automatically crossing her arms. "Thank you for last night." She took his robe and gave it to him. "I think I will have to talk to you guys later. I have class in about ten minutes." She said checking the clock.

"Bye." The trio chorused and watched Usui placing an arm around Misaki's waist when she toppled over. Hermione quietly squealed at this moment. He seemed to have chuckled at the embarrassed girl and guided Misaki upstairs with his arm still around her waist.

"I can't believe I missed the chance to talk to Usui." Hermione grumbled, her mood falling.

"I never noticed the bloke." Ron replied, leaning back against the wall. "Although, the girl was pretty. Almost like a Veela*."

"You saw those two at first right?"

"Yeah." Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"They are the only two students that are from Japan. They are both currently in fifth year." She let out a breath. "Misaki is known for her strict attitude and gentleness towards females."

"What about males?" Ron snorted at Harry's question.

"She is not too fond of males." She said.

"She tossed this Hufflepuff sixth year because he insulted a female first year. I heard she was sent to do bathroom duties." Ron thoughtfully said.

"And Usui is known as a…player." Hermione interrupted and pulled out a book.

"What's wrong Hermione? You sound disappointed." Harry asked, beginning on his Potions homework.

"Isn't Usui just dreamy? Those green eyes and that unbelievable blond hair. I bet he dyes it but I heard rumors that he was a natural blond. His hair is even better than Draco's! The Hufflepuff girl from last night claims that his kisses are unbelievable. Too bad Misaki seem to have him wrapped around her pinky. Oh dear, I'm rambling." She blushed and pouted, almost as she was disappointed. Ron threw his head under a cushion and groaned.

-----

Usui walked up to the library, one of the few places where he can escape the fan girls. A black dot caught his attention and it was Misaki. His intuition never fails him. He watched her struggle to get a book and he begun to walk over to help her retrieve it. But she beat him to it, she cast a spell for the book to land perfectly on the stack of books on the table. Too bad, It isn't Japan. Usui would've went behind grabbed the book for her. He sighed, what a life without magic.

He made his way to her table and took a seat across from her. He decided not to say anything and in turn, she made no move to start a conversation. He watched as her hand moves quickly over the parchment and as her other hand's finger grazed lightly over the top of each page. She furiously took down notes. He noticed that she stuck out her tongue whenever she messed up a word or whenever she made a mistake. Her eyes would narrow slightly when she didn't get something or when she have to reread the page.

Misaki let out a small smile when she completed her notes. Then she took the next book to read. She flipped open to the first page. The library began to fill the ceiling with candles, providing light for whoever needed it.

Usui wasn't sure how or when he ended up taking her free hand into his but she did not flinch away. Maybe it's when he moved to sit next to her. He mentally shrugged and examined the smaller hand in his. Her hand was a lot softer than his will ever be. Usui loved her slim fingers and uneven cut nails. Her hand was cold instead of its original warm temperature. He frowned.

"You need to sleep. You went eight hours straight since class ended." Usui said, stopping Misaki from reading the next chapter. "The work is due next week, you can take a break. You haven't eaten yet."

"Aa." She said, her eyelids shut. She couldn't argue back. Her body seemed to lose color and she began to fall to the side. "I'm sorry I have to burden you again can you bring me back to the common room? I want to sleep."

"About time, idiot." Usui muttered. "Sleep for now, Misaki-chan."

"Don't touch me in anywhere inappropriate you perverted alien."

"Name calling isn't very nice when I'm about to carry you to the common room."

She tried to let out a sound to show she was amused but she was already sleeping. Usui quickly picked her up. Carrying her wedding style, he placed the book she was reading on top of her. Misaki mumbled some incoherent and snuggled deeper into Usui's chest.

-----

"Did you see them?!"

"I thought those kind of things only happened in shoujo mangas!"

"They're from Japan, maybe that has to do with something."

"Urgh, I can't believe the hottest guy for the last 4 years is t-a-k-e-n."

"He's been marked off since he talked to her!"

"Why are all the hot ones always taken?"

-----

Misaki found herself laying on the couch. She was wrapped in his cloak once again. She held it closer to herself. It lightly smelled of clean laundry and…she grumbled to find the correct word. It smelled like _him_. There's no other word to describe the comfort the smell provided. She could feel her muscles instantly relax whenever she inhaled the air he breathed. Her face began to turn red from looking at her left hand. Only a couple hours ago, they had held hands and minutes later, he held her so closely to him.

She sat up from the couch and turned around. There he was, his white dress unbuttoned, the scarlet and gold tie undone, a black t-shirt under, and Usui gave her a crooked smile.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He said, approaching her.

"You placed me here." She shot back, accepting the bread that he was holding out to her. She began to nibble the end as he took a seat next to her. He intently watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. His hair seem to pick up the reds and oranges from it. Misaki averted her eyes and focused on the bread in front of her. "Thanks."

"It was hard to sneak out food from the dining hall. They chose the worse time to try to get rid of the rats." Usui said. "Now you owe me something, don't you?"

"I guess so." Misaki said, feeling tired again. "What do you want?"

"Misaki-chan's first kiss." She instinctively swung a fist at him, dropping the bread. She groaned.

"The bread." She muttered. He leaned over her lap to retrieve the fallen piece of bread. An intense blush took over her face as his silky blond hair brushed her face. He turned his head, gazing into her eyes.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I want Misaki-chan's first kiss." He hotly muttered. His eyes glancing at her lips. He could feel her breath on him. She was so close, so close yet so _damn_ far. If she said no, he will back off, not touching who he wanted to protect and desperately needed. Before she knew it, she was seeing the world- Usui, through half lidded eyes.

"You can't touch another girl once you touched me." She warned, her voice no more than a whisper. Then he leaned forward, kissing her on the lips.

"I always had a feeling that you liked me."

"Shut up, you stupid alien."

-----

"I can't believe it, they finally got together."

"That took a good five years."

"Herminone, I can't believe you watched them!"

"I couldn't help it! They're absolutely lovely for each other. I wish that would happen to me!"

"Too bad Ron isn't so romantic."

"Oh, Harry, you're not any better. I feel sorry for Ginny."

"Shut up."

-----

"Look! He's so hot!" A tiny first year squealed, clutching onto her friend's arm.

Usui sighed as he guided the mass of first years to the sorting hat. This year Hagrid, who usually bring the first years up to the castle. fell ill and he was asked to fill in. They reached the large staircase, leading to the dining hall. Misaki walked out from the door.

"Professor McGonagall is currently dealing with some other students. I was asked to introduce to you guys the introductions of this school." She explained. Usui felt his eyes glanced down and traveled upwards Misaki's body. She changed out of the stocking and into long socks, exposing thigh meat. A little treat, Usui liked to tell himself. Her skirt was shorter; he believed that the skirt was old and she simply grew taller. Usui noticed her bust was a bit bigger and her hair a little longer. Her looks were breathtaking. He wasn't the only one who thought so either. Although, most men will flee from the site of the devil side of her. He stood next to her and smiled.

"The dynamic duo." A boy said to his friend, who agreed.

"Please enjoy your year at Hogwarts."

As the new students disappeared into the dining hall, Usui brushed his hand against hers. He closed the main doors behind him and faced Misaki.

"Alien, what are you doing?" She said, trying to grab the door handle. "We need to be there for the sorting**!"

"I haven't seen you for the entire summer."

"Whose fault was that anyways?" Misaki frowned, fuming. "Who decided to go to Europe?" She was about to punch him but he caught it. He pulled her closer and hugged her.

"I missed you." He kissed her on the forehead, the way she liked it. Her blush did not fade as she return the hug.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**Listening to: **Five Minutes to Midnight - Boys Like Girls (Its 12:24 am D:)

**Subject: **Dragon Boat Love. ;D **at**Long Beach, California.

Can you smell my Harry Potter love? If you can't, you need to go to the doctors. Sorry for those non-HP fans, but I woke up at 4 am from a dream. Yes a dream! A dream of HP and KWMS. What a lovely dream it was. *Spazz* Well the second part for My Lord will be up after I return from Long Beach.

Thanks to all you reviewers, you make me bubbly and happy and fuzzy and wuzzy and warm inside, where my food digests. I love you guys. Heart, heart, heart.

-- I am currently taking suggestions/requests on fictions. Just drop a theme/phrase/word down. :D

* * *

*Veela: Semi-human/Descendant of Sirens (Greek mythology). They are known to be young beautiful human women and their appearance/dance are magically seductive towards all males. Mm yummy.

**Sorting refers to the ceremony that takes place every year for new students. They put on a hat, funnily enough named Sorting Hat, and it will separate them into one of the four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin.


	9. My Lord

**My Lord**

**

* * *

**

"I will serve you from now on, my lord."

Usui's eyes shot up from his hands at the sound of the clear cut voice. Female, to add. She was bowed low in his presence. He slowly examined her form. Perfect fit into the black and white uniform, the skirt was not as short as he liked, though. Usui liked her hair, her raven colored hair.

"You may rise."

The next thing that surprised him was her eyes. It matched well with her voice. Clean and cut, the combination was new. The maids that used to be hired were either too old, too young, too flirty, or too strict. He was probably on his tenth maid so far but whose counting.

"My lord?"

Usui snapped away from his thoughts and glanced up at her. He smiled and motioned for her to sit on the chair next to his table. She carefully obeyed, shifting her weight to move from her stiff position. He noted that her posture was perfect and more fitting for nobleman's wife instead of some lowly job as a maid. Even if it was for the prince.

"What's your name?"

"Ayawaza Misaki."

"Misaki-chan." She blushed deeply. Usui found himself smirking at her innocence.

"Must you be so familiar with me."

He found his smirk wider when she retorted back to his light teasing.

"I have to be if I am in your care." He got up and approached the girl who seem to sank deeper into her chair. Misaki's face grew deeper in color.

"My lo-lord!"

She protested in such a cute and dare Usui put it, delicious way. He found himself loosing control of his movements and thoughts. He was utterly intoxicated by her. Placing his hands on either side of the armchair, he lowered his head.

"Misaki-chan, I think you should get used to me. For whatever reason you are here, you will tell me."

She was stricken, her blush faded fast. She lowered her gaze and focused onto her twiddling fingers. He got her cornered and he lifted his right arm and firmly found its way behind her head. She nervously bit her bottom lip, like she's a child with a secret, waiting to be spilled.

"My father left due to a large debt." She sighed, raising her thin fingers to rest her head on. "My mother can't access anything without him and I rather not marry into a noble family yet. Well more like I can't due to the bad reputation he set onto my family name."

"So you are taking this job for the extra benefits too."

The assumption was confirmed by her gentle nodding. Then Usui stopped himself for advancing closer to her. He realized her face was close enough that he can see her pale pink lips contrasting with her violet tinted black eyes. He felt her soft breath against his own lips. His eyes began to droop on its own; The Second prince of Clarine's kingdom, Takami Usui is utterly captivated by the non-significant peasant named Ayawaza Misaki.

"My lord, you're too close." She roughly pushed him away. "I've heard stories about the other maids, that you harassed him. Unlike them, I will not tolerate it."

"You get the best of me." A crooked smile formed on his face. Misaki felt herself smile along with him; it was contagious.

"Then I will take my leave, Your Highness."

After a quick bow, she briskly walked towards the door.

"Cook me something to eat and bring it in later."

She lifted her hand as a sign she heard him. She closed the large door and released the breath she held. Misaki was sure that she could handle the prince but he was utterly…breathtaking. It was an understatement but she couldn't find the correct words for him.

She felt her legs give way as she slid to the floor. How could she be so informal with him? Did she act too much of a man again? Did she turn red in front of him? Was she too nervous? She felt her mind whirl with worry. Despite what she was feeling, she had to get up and prepare him a meal.

Approaching the enormous kitchen, she was terrified. She was raised up as a noble, she never touched anything closed to the kitchen before. Sure, she was efficient in things such as cleaning and whatnots, but cooking was taboo for her. She saw wooden buckets of onions, tomatoes, celery, shallots, loafs of bread, and heaps of random fruits.

What shall she make the prince who probably has tasted every food in the kingdom? Then an idea sparked, there's something she can't mess up but it was such a peasant food. She took out a block of cheese from a cabinet along with a head of cabbage. Misaki prepared to make a sandwich.

Okay, it wasn't the best of sandwiches but it was decent enough for someone to eat. Misaki decided against toasting the bread in the fire; she might burn down the entire palace if she tried. She placed it onto a silver platter with a napkin. Bringing it up to his room, which is in the third room on the right on the second floor, she tripped.

"Do you plan for me to eat something off the floor?"

He supported her from around the waist and his hand firmly covering hers to carry the tray.

"My l-lord! I'm am very sorry for my mistake."

His chuckled startled her, it triggered a deep rumble that travels through his entire chest and she was close enough to feel. He released her but not of the platter.

"Let me get that for you, my lord!"

She scrambled for the plate but Usui placed his hand onto her head.

"You may be my maid, but I am still a gentleman." He retorted, walking in front of her. He left the door open. Misaki noticed his every stride was perfect. The way he walks was beautiful. She realized she was holding her breath. She's about to have one more epiphany, Misaki loves the way Usui moves.

Every time he shifts his weight, his hair seems to flip along with him. She wondered if his blond hair was fake, her hand unwilling moved upwards. Almost as if she was reaching to touch his hair. Then she found herself drowning into his emerald orbs.

"You didn't bring utensils."

"My lord," A small giggle escaped. "You eat it with your hands." Misaki cut the sandwich in half. She cut an even smaller piece from the sandwich and plopped it into her mouth. "Just like so." He looked at her with bewilderment. He mimicked her and took a polite bite.

"Take the other half." Usui pointed at the other half. Misaki shook her head.

"It's your sandwich, please eat it." She smiled, happy to see that he is even eating the sandwich.

"You can't cook, can you?"

"…"

"Did I hit bulls eye?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You are next door to me right?"

"That is correct."

There was nothing more to converse for the rest of the snack. Misaki excused herself, bringing the platter with her. She felt tired and decided to retire early. She threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes. She should receive her pay in a couple of days, in time to pay taxes for their land. Putting away her worries, she drifted into a much needed sleep.

He heard the door knock but he knew the person will give up soon and move on.

"I'm coming in, My lord."

Usui cracked an eye open to see if what he head was a dream. No one dared to go into his room without his permission. This defiance, he liked it. Usui was weak against Misaki.

"When are you going to drop the formalities, Misaki?"

"Why would I? We're not close what so ever."

"We can grow to be close."

"My lord, you're amusing."

Oh, sarcastic statements matched her so well. Usui smiled as he gripped her cold fingers. Maybe Misaki will last longer than the other maids. She squealed, jerking her fingers back.

"I like Misaki."

"My lord!"

* * *

**Listening to:** Listen to Your Heat - DHT  
**Subject:** :O

Well, another update. I had a block on this. D: But for sure I will make this into a two part thing. ;D  
Another thing; I didn't reread or have it beta'd.

I'm heading for Long Beach on Aug. 1 for a dragon boat race. 8D  
So excited. :D


	10. My Maid

**My Maid

* * *

**

It was a game.

A simple turned complicated game.

I admit it, I don't think it was that big of a disaster( Insert a smirk here and Misaki screaming at me). It unraveled itself from elementary gestures to things considered to be dates.

I sat in my couch, watching the black hair girl becoming more frustrated with my stare. She had her back to me cleaning the floor of my room but I can feel her angry waves. It was rather _exciting_, for the lack of words.

It started with her first day here. Her petite figure and odd determination captured my attention, soon occupied my every thought. Her blushing face to the way she walks, it took over my brain. What an invasion it was. Soon enough, I couldn't concentrate on anything else, not on my lessons, spars, nor my food. Every ounce of attention was on my maid, Misaki.

"Misaki, do you like me?" I asked, approaching her like a wolf after its prey. She froze in her spot, feeling my hands wrapping around her smaller wrist. A frown made its way to my face, her skin was a tad cold.

"Why would you ask such thing, Alien." She growled, blushing madly, pulling her wrist away. "Of course I like the Prince." Oh ouch. Everyone is supposed to like, love, the Prince of the land.

"I meant me, Usui." I said, pointing to myself. I pinned her against the wall, feeling her nose brushed lightly against my neck.

I began to play with the tips of her hair. I wonder how it was to hug her. Hold her. Kiss her. Make love to her. Tell her that I love her and that I was hers forever. I always wonder but I never crossed the line I drew for us. No matter how strong the urges were.

"I hate you." She said, a taste of sarcasm in her speech- which translate roughly into I like you. I felt a grin spread across my face. Will there be another girl that will invade my mind like her? Will the fairest princess match up to her beauty? Can I even get myself to stop loving her?

She did not pull away when I dipped my forehead to rest on hers.

"It took forever for you to accept my feelings." I said, as her blush grew bigger.

"It's only been a year, Usui." She stated, rolling her eyes. A year compared to the one minute where girls would die to be in her place. It's only 364.9993056 days difference. A smile crept its way to my mouth again. Whenever I was around her, that happens a lot more often than it should.

"Can I get a kiss?" I asked, feeling ambitious today.

"No." She snarled, rather fiercely, as she quickly covered her mouth. She never gave me a kiss, only a hug if she was feeling generous. And to frank, I'm getting a bit desperate. I want to be close to her. I mused if she can feel my heart beating loudly- for her. She caused my insides to clench with want yet she denies me.

"Then how about we go buy some groceries today?" I asked, sitting in my original seat.

"No." She responded, turning around.

"Why not?"

"I rather be here with you." I can imagine her face flaring up like a tomato. I smiled, she really knows how to keep my attention. Then I crossed the delicate line. I pulled her onto my lap, holding her close. My chest felt lighter as I inhaled her crisp scent.

"What are you doing?! You pervert." She muttered under her breath as a rested my head on her chest. After a moment, I felt her hand on my hand. She gently stroked my hair like the way my mother used to before she died. "I never imagined it to be so soft."

"Did you imagine me to have stiff hair?" I chuckled, loosening my grip to see her face. A blush already found home on her. Such innocence, it's just like a child.

"No."

I forgotten how long I sat there with her on my lap. She didn't speak much after our last conversation. I glanced downward, she had fallen asleep. Watching her quiet slumber, I began to wonder if we were caught like this. What will my father think? What will that fiancée of mine feel? But at this point, I no longer cared for my status nor others. I'm bounded, trapped in this love with Misaki. I carried the petite maid to the bed. I pulled the cover up to her chest.

"Usui..." She muttered, grabbing my hand as I got up to leave.

Her gripped tighten, I followed her example.

For now, she's the reason why I'm fighting against the regulations. For her, for **me**. I rose her warm hand to my lips.

God, I'm selfish.

* * *

**Listening to: **Naeng Myeon – SNSD Jessica & Park Myung Soo  
**Subject:** Procrastination – Supposed to be doing college apps.

It's been awhile. I had the first couple paragraphs typed up but never got around to finishing. Here's a pathetic excuse for a chapter. D:  
This is probably the last installment for this one-shot/drabble set. Thanks for all the reviews! Usaki for life!


End file.
